Ren
Ren & Stimpy lost their minds YouTube Poop �� (My Third ytp) YTP: Ren & Stimpy - Ren & Stimpy lost their minds | YouTube poops | TylerNguyen1 '''or '''YouTube Poop: Ren & Stimpy lost their minds is a American YouTube Poop created by TylerNguyen1 on August 18, 2016. The YouTube Poop has 206 views (as of 3:11 pm Pacific time October 9, 2016). The video currently has 6 likes and 10 dislikes. Plot The YouTube Poop starts with the beginning of the 1991 Ren and Stimpy promo, in slow motion. Then a black screen comes with some text saying "Wait, cut that!". The reason is for the YouTube Poop intro. After the Mama Luigi intro, a advertisement from Piggy tales third act for some reason YouTube Poop is shown, same with theme. Then, another black screen comes with more text saying "Well, that was unexpected". Then Ren and Stimpy screams saying "Ahhhhhh! Piggy Tales Third act is scary!" (Just text.). Then a reaction says ";:( <(What?!)" on a black background. Murica's love for the English Language causes this YouTube Poop saying "Bottle sound!" and more text saying "What's a Bottle sound?". The using of Piggy Tales third act intro instead of the Ren and Stimpy intro is mentioned in the next second due to a fake saying budget cuts, the real meaning is that TylerNguyen1 didn't want to use the Ren and Stimpy intro. Dexter's idiotic sister, Dee Dee inturups, text let's viewers know this. Dee Dee presses the button for her Sparta Remix. More text says "I love Bubbles" and more text let's viewers know Dee Dee is not gay. She "loves" Bubbles because she is cute. The Sparta Remix is about the PowerPuff Girls. After 2 minutes of this bad Sparta Remix, Dexter and the video (the YouTube Poop) reacts to it as the worst Sparta Remix ever! The video thinks it's not part of the YouTube Poop. So it says "Alright, back to the YTP". The video says "Ren & Ren" (Better than the Shine and Shimmer in Shine and Shimmer.). Olimar's Red Pikmin disagrees with the saying. Suddenly, Ren and Stimpy explodes, they Die, but somehow, they were recovered later in the YouTube Poop. The explosions cause comes from Fafa (Glove and Boots) holding a fake gun. (A Wii remote.) Green Peppa Pig takes over, making the same amount of weirdness in the YouTube Poop as the amount of weridness in the green Peppa Pig. Another black screen appears and says it's very weird, this upsets Peppa, and this makes her cries. The video becomes sarcastic and says Peppa's stuff "is not" weird. Stimpy presses "Push for fire" and then fire appears on Inanimate Insanity. Peppa Pig firefighters look at Mummy (Mommy in the USA and mummy in the UK) Rabbit that everyone forgets the fire. It spreads all over the Earth (expecially the Ren & Stimpy world) killing 10 ten people, and injured 20, others escape, four of the people who Died is the Do the Flop guy and his 3 followers from the Asdfmovie series. ''Then the video says what will you think what will happen to the fire, then it says to share it in the comment section below. Final parts of the promo start, saying "You hear it, you see it, you want to turn away, but you can!" Then Ren says "Man!" because he really wanted to see his own TV series. Then he says "Start, hugging, me!!!!" but in a hard tone. The ending of the Ren & Stimpy promo features sayings saying hidden fish and Fuzzy Lumpkins from the PowerPuff Girls, The fire stops at 5:04 (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YpIdLggPPFw&t=5m4s) due to the splat. A black screen says there's more to the YouTube Poop. Dexter's idiotic sister, Dee Dee, blows up Dexter and You from a red botton ''"I wonder what this red botton does?" from Dumb Ways to Die. The reason for this is for disliking her Sparta Remix. TylerNguyen1 recordings from a previous video says "The End". Then from another previous recording says "Bye! Thanks for watching! Like, share, comment, and subscribe to my channel!!!" Then the Piggy Tales third act ending credits come, ending the YouTube Poop. Description Here's what the discription said: Published on Aug 18, 2016 * I created this video with the YouTube Video Editor (http://www.youtube.com/editor) (read rest of description) Please make a reaction video! I don't own Ren & Stimpy or other content in this YTP. My third YTP! The following shows have appearances in this YTP: 0:01 Ren & Stimpy 0:10 Super Mario World (TV series) 0:14 Piggy Tales Third act 1:03 Dexter's Laboratory 1:19 PowerPuff Girls 4:05 My videos 4:07 Glove and Boots 4:08 Peppa Pig 4:40 Inanimate Insanity It took me like 5 days to finish, enjoy! My 100th video! Hope you like it! Sparta Remix credit to Slender Dash. Let's go people, let's put this YouTube Poop on the YouTube Poop wiki part of wikia! (http://youtubepoop.wikia.com/wiki/You...) * Category ** Comedy * License ** Standard YouTube License * Created using ** YouTube Video Editor * Source videos ** View attributions Trivia *Some stuff like the Dexter reaction and Dee Dee blowing up you can be only activated on computer because they're annotations due to this being made in YouTube Video Editor. *This is TylerNguyen1's third YouTube Poop. (obviously because of the title.) *This is TylerNguyen1's first YouTube Poop to have a trailer for it. (See below and video is here) *Cameos of Peppa Pig appear when Mummy Rabit is running around saying "fire!" in the French language. *YouTube Video Editor is the only video editor TylerNguyen1 could use, because it's free. *The funny thing is, this is already on the YouTube Poop wiki! *This is one of TylerNguyen1's most disliked videos. *Even though Ren and Stimpy belongs to Viacom Inc., Viacom didn't notice it, but why do you distroy YouTube Poops with your content, Viacom? *This YouTube Poop was originally going to be named "Ren & Stimpy completely lost their minds" but it was to long so it was changed. YouTube Poop trailer information YouTube Poop trailer in "Trivia." Plot The trailer begins by text saying "Oh happy happy joy joy "Happy Happy Joy Joy!" ''from '''Ren & Stimpy.'! It's another YouTube poop by me!" Then a rating comes (This YouTube Poop is rated PG-13 for reason in the description.) . A YouTube Poop splat let's people know this is a YouTube Poop trailer. Music licensed "Creative Commons 3.0 CC-BY" comes, after a few seconds, the trailer introduces the Sparta Remix, then the weird green Peppa Pig characters, Glove and Boots, then Ren and Stimpy. It said "+ more!" because there is more than 4 categories in a YouTube Poop. According to the time it was made, the YouTube Poop said it comes in a certain amount of minutes. This is only 49 seconds long. Gallery See Ren & Stimpy lost their minds: Gallery. Transcript See Ren & Stimpy lost their minds: Transcript. Goofs Before the fire, Ren appears a split-second, a cameo. Category:Youtube Poops Category:Viacom Survivors